Supernova
by empireofapples
Summary: How big the star is, it matters not. How bright the star is, it matters not. How the star dies is not of its importance. But how the star lived is all that we should care about. Now, this is HER Supernova. Eventual UkitakeOC DISCONTINUED - REWRITING
1. Chapter 1: She's Late

_Hey there! Ms.D, or Bri if you would please, here! Yes.. I started yet ANOTHER story, although IHUD will soon be over... and I highly doubt I'll write a sequel. I hope you like my new story, though! Feedback is great... just no flames. And YES, there is a difference between constructive critism and flames. Flames, are mean and make you look stupid. CC is nice and tells you what you need to finx and make better..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach whatsoever. If I did... do you think I'd be making a stupid fanfiction about it?!**

* * *

Supernova, noun: a star that explodes and becomes extremely luminous in the process

"A ball of gas giving off light and finally taking its curtain call." –Anonymous

"It's said less than 1 percent of stars will die this way in their life time. How long it takes for this supernova to take place is unknown to all." –Unknown

"This is the greatest energetic outburst in the history of all things of the universe. Science may not have been around but for the past millennium, but by evidence gathered, nothing else can be as bright as a supernova; the death of a star." –College Professor

"How big the star is, it matters not. How bright the star is, it matters not. How the star dies is not of its importance. But how the star _lived_ is all that we should care about." –B. Young

_We all know of the stars. They shine in our night sky and make the darkness seem brighter, even just for a moment. They make us feel safe, and know that something is watching over us. The birth of a star is a very long and hard process. All the gases and particles must collect before… _**Bam**_; It happens. A star is born and makes out sky shine much brighter; but when the time for the star comes to die… that that is called a supernova. There are many things in our world that we could never, and probably will never, understand._

_Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why does everyone look different? Why does war fill our lives? Why is bloodshed a daily thing for so many? Why do we kill people so they get why killing people is bad? So many questions, yet so little time to ask, and then find the answer to them. This is life. It's too short to live if by the rules. Break a few every now and then, and let the consequences come. Everyone makes a mistake; it's the only way to tell you're human…_

* * *

They say it's only once in a lifetime that you get to see a star born. They say it's only once in a life time that you get to live. They say it's only once in a life time to fall in love. But what if you have many lives, so many that they seem all jumbled up and confusing, yet you still remember your lover even after death. They say it's impossible to live more than once, but where do the souls go once their dead? So they go to nothing?

Or do they actually get to go back and have another chance at living like they wanted…?

So little time to ask questions, yet even less time to answer them. It seems fate and destiny like to play around with people's lives just for the fun of it. It's like they don't have enough to take care of. Death, Hollows, Blood, and Births. Why is it that those four things are what mainly surround a person's life?

Love…

It follows until death. It hollows out into nothing. It takes blood to a whole new level at night. It is born into the world as a living and breathing creature to actually see the sun rise and fall everyday; to breath in over billions upon billions of breaths every year; to love those that love him and take care of those that took care of him; to feel the pain of what it's like to lose someone special; to feel that hole in your heart being mended when a certain someone comes into your life.

The birth of a star takes so long to happen, yet the death can happen in seconds. Why is that? And then again, why is the sky blue; the grass green? A star has been birth for so long, and now it's coming to its end. Even though the process takes awhile to happen and fully lose all energy left within it's being, this star has a story to tell.

She's seen many things, things she isn't proud of. She's killed many people, by violence and heart break. Why must it seem that death is so much quicker and less painful when it's the most painful thing in one's life?

A Supernova is the death of a star. The birth has happened, and many have seen her shine brightly through all her years of being there. Now it's her time to explode and make new stars that will help make the night sky shine brighter than she ever could. This is _Her_ Supernova…

* * *

The cherry blossoms of the trees that surrounded a quite large sky seemed to flutter in the small breeze that pushed through the early morning there. Teachers were already getting ready for their students, and one certain teacher was quite proud of two of his students of six years. These two students would become, today and not a day early or later, members of the newly appointed Gotei 13. These two men would become so important, that many would kneel at their feet and kiss the ground they had walked. Spirit pressure was rare to come on these days in the Rukongai. These two seemed to be just a miracle waiting to happen.

It was spring, mostly near the end of spring. Anyone could tell it was spring by the way the mornings heat up so fast, and the reason why the cherry blossoms did not have their freshly bloomed smell. Of course, the morning was peaceful, other than the few shuffling feet that came from the rooms of the large school. The morning was peaceful, and nothing could ruin it…

…or so thought.

* * *

The time for the graduation ceremony had begun, and all things were in their place. Not a single thing was out of place or missing. All sounds had come to a stop when the founder of the Soul Society academy, Yamamoto, stepped up to the stage and all attention was placed on his aging face.

"I would like to welcome you all to the first ever graduation of the Seireitei Academy's. It brings me great pleasure to say all students who had entered just six years ago, are now becoming of ranks to help protect our homes and the Living Realms. Now, let us get this on with, and let me welcome up to the stage our first graduate…"

The crowd clapped, parents and families cheered as soul after soul came up to have their badge and uniform handed to them. After doing so, only eleven students were left, standing just below the stairs of the raised platform.

"And now, I would like to congratulate with my deepest honors, and most respect, those who have been selected to become the ever first captain's of the Gotei 13!"

Cheers echoed as the ten men and one woman walked calmly up the wooden stairs and stood with proud looks on their faces and their uniforms firmly pressed to their bodies. Only one thing was amiss…

"Where is that bloody girl?!" Only three students heard what their former-sensei had said, and all of them couldn't help but let out a small silent laugh. This 'bloody girl' Yamamoto was talking of was no ordinary girl. She was quite the opposite…

As the old, wrinkling man turned to give his departing speech, and sudden skid was heard, and the spot that was formally empty of any presence, stood a tall head-held-high woman, that everyone knew the name as Shihouin Tale. Being as the certain head of the noble house Shihouin, she has been placed into the Academy the moment she was announced with spirit pressure. Her tanned skin was the darkness in the crowd, other than he brother's, and her dark violet hair was held up tightly in a high ponytail with her bangs framing the golden-yellow eyes that scanned over the crowd.

A white haori was pressed without wrinkle to her thin body as she stood with feet shoulder-length apart, and hands clasped tightly behind her back. A mischievous grin was placed on her lips as she was thrown a glare from her sensei, and he turned back to the hushing crowd. Finishing up his closing speech, and a few more cheers for the graduating students, the crowd began to disperse and congratulate those needing it.

Shihouin Tale took her leave from the stage, and toward her widely grinning younger brother. He himself was a student, but only beginning his fifth year when classes started back up again. As the dark-violet haired woman neared her brother, many of her former classmates clapped her in the back and said their 'congrats', her only nodding. Once only a foot away, Tale was taken into a large huge by her younger, yet much taller, brother. Both laughed and the white haori that sat on Tale's shoulders flapped in the air as she was spun around.

Finally being set down, Tale wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and kissed his cheek.

"You better watch it, little brother. Soon you'll be a graduate and under my rank, so you'll have to follow _my _orders."

"As if I don't do that enough at home, Tale." He answered with a laugh and a wider grin. The new captain only followed so and released herself from the hold she put on him. Turning to face the other students that were pushed into the small area for the ceremony, she couldn't help but see many familiar faces.

"Asa! Asa, over here!" Waving to get a blackette's attention, the short and stout girl turned at the sound of her name and squealed when she saw her friend.

"Tale! Oh my kami, you're a _**captain**_! I'm so happy for you!" The two hugged and giggled and chatted about the ceremony, Tale finally being asked the reason she was late. "So… why were you late? It looked as if Yama-sensei was going to strangle you once he got the chance!"

The Shihouin's Head noble only laughed at this, slung an arm around her friend's shoulders, and whispered into her ear. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you…" The two giggled and chatted a bit more, before the captains were called to meet their subordinates and pick their lieutenants. Waving and hugging her friend goodbye until later, Tale stood in front of the 30-odd graduates with a stern look on her face.

"I would like to welcome you to the Second Squad's commands, and congratulate you all into passing your exams." Tale's hands were clasped together tightly behind her back as she said her 'congrats' to those now under her. "From now on, you are no longer students, but soldiers fighting to protect those in need of protecting! You will learn from others and yourself. The Second Squad will _not_ tolerate disobedience or disloyalty! If you understand me, please do answer me accordingly!"

"SIR!" A grin spread across her lips as she got a mischievous glint in her golden-amber eyes. Nodding to the many shinigami before her, she answered with a few swift words and turned to begin her adventure to her barracks.

The many shuffling of feet echoed behind her as she practically, but barely, skipped to the large white building that would be her home, office, and life. Those in needing of help would ask their follow squad members, but as Tale ventured across the grassy courtyard, she grinned at the sight of two familiar faces and walked up behind them.

"Good day, Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san. Congratulations on becoming captains. I had a feeling you would the moment I saw you two. How are you two today?" The brunette and white-haired captains turned at the sudden voice and smiled at the noble woman. She was grinning back at them, but they both knew she had something up her sleeve. After all, she was known for a jokester back in the academy days.

* * *

**Chapter one, Whoo! I'll have chapter two out in a couple days... I so wanted to write this story that I even though about it when I was in the middle of a roller coaster ride today! (I went to Six Flags: Over Georgia, and got a really bad sunburn.... and here I hate roller coasters...) I hope you liked it, and if you would please review/alert/fave/etc! It helps boast up my majorly-unheathy small ego... I have no ego really... But help me get one, please! **

**_-Bri_**


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage and Lies

_Oh, and BIG surprise in this chapter. We learn a bit more about the Shihouin siblings... I have made a little summary of this chapter! But it won't give anything away..._

_Summary: Shihouin Tale is late again for yet another meeting, her brother his having an affair with a peasent bar-mistress, and she's agruing with the Council of Nobles yet again! But... who is this mysterious man showing up in her office late one night...?_

_Yeah... Maybe it did give a bit away? You'll just have to read and find out!_

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Shihouin siblings, and that's it... and the plot. Oh I LURVE my plot...

* * *

"Shihouin-taichou!" a voice rang as footsteps followed, while a young looking young man ran through the hardwood halls trying to find his captain. The captain he was looking for had not been seen since the night before, and only one thing could be thought… She has slipped away and was currently passed out somewhere from drinking so much sake. And you think after five decades of being a captain she would have learned not to drink the night before a captain's meeting... Wrong!

"Shihouin-taichou, where are you?!" Lower seats, which were awoken by the yelling, only groaned and rolled back over in their beds, still wanting a bit of peace with the next few moments of sleep that they could get. The young man only huffed out a sigh as he came to a stop and leaned against a wall, catching his breath from running around for the past half hour looking for his mischievous captain. With no such luck, might I add.

"Wha~t?" The blackette boy looked up at the honey-sweet voice and anger soon filled his dark eyes. There she was… fitted in a maroon red silk robe and her hair cascading down her back reaching closer and closer to her knees each year. She had been told many times to cut it, but she refused and threatened to kill if anyone touched her hair.

"Shihouin-taichou, where have you been?! You're already an hour late for the monthly Captain's meeting! Hurry and dress so you will not be yelled at, yet again!" Shihouin Tale only yawned into her hand and walked back into her room, flopping down on her futon with a sleepy sigh and snuggled deeper in her blankets.

"Ah well, Era-kun. Since I'm already late, why go now when I can hold out the yelling and scolding and catch up on… my much… needed…" a snore soon followed as the purple-haired captain dozed back off into sleep.

'Era-kun', was actually the third seat of the Second Squad. The lieutenant was currently on a mission to the Living Realm, and who knew when he could be back…

"But Shihouin-taichou; I heard from Shihouin-dono it was going to be a very important meeting, more important than the Royal Sakura Ball that is coming up in a few days!" Tale snapped her eyes open at the sound of her brother's name. How did he learn the meeting was going to be im- oh yeah; he was lieutenant of the Eleventh Squad. Of course he'd have to go since his captain was always finding excuses to stay far away from the meetings.

"Fine, fine, Era-kun; if I must get up so early just for a meeting I'm already late to…" Sitting up on the futon that was sat on the wooden floor, she gave a tired-stare to the boy telling him to get out so she could change. He scurried away, making sure the door was closed fully and locked as she stood and walked to her wardrobe.

Pulling out her normal uniform, she slipped of the robe and placed her hair up in a high ponytail, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. After making sure no wrinkle was in her haori, Tale slipped into the hallway, waving to her tired looking subordinates, and shunpo-ed to the First Squad's meeting room.

Once arriving, she found that the captains and lieutenants were actually leaving. Placing a smile onto her pale-pink lips, she skipped slightly to the bored looking captains, except three. Those three captains had been classmates with Tale, like all the others (but they weren't in many of her same classes as these three), while she was a mere student, but now she was a captain, a teacher teaching those who were still learning, and teaching herself a few things.

One certain captain was Unohana Retsu. She was the head of the Fourth Squad, also head of the Medical Corps. She was very sweet looking and had a motherly aura, but could be quite scary when needed. She had shoulder-length black hair that was placed into a braid that made her hair seem even shorter than it was.

Another was Kyouraku Shunsui. Only two words could describe him. A _womanizer_ and a big _flirt;_ he had nice brushed-chin length chocolate colored hair and a small thinly shaved beard that made him look even more like a lazy bum. Although he was always seen with a flowery patterned haori over his own captain's. It seemed he wasn't much for rules.

And last, but not least, Ukitake Juushiro. He was sweet, kind, and deathly ill with an incurable disease. He wasn't much for pity when a fit of coughing started to rack at his lungs, but after it moved on, he'd smile like nothing happened. He was a confident one, wanting it to seem like he was perfectly okay, when everything wasn't. Being the oldest of eight children was not easy, at all.

Although these three captains pretty much had nothing in common with each other, or Tale herself, they all seemed to be quite close friends, going to the other when needing help.

"Late yet again, I see, Tale-chan…" a chuckle soon followed the deep-throaty voice as Tale only glared at the brunette from the corner of her eye as she continued into the meeting room.

* * *

A dark-purple haired boy moved in between the people, trying to keep himself hidden, even with the dark cloak that sat on his shoulders, covering every feature; except a few spikes of dark-violet hair. As he entered a bar within one of the low-life districts of the Rukongai, his golden eyes searched for a face that he had been longing to see.

"Avaya," the young girl with such name turned at the whisper of it from her place behind the bar, serving sake to those ordering, and smiled as a familiar tan face came into few.

"Ryu, it's so nice to see you again! How are you?" The golden eyes sparkled with happiness, and mischievous, as he grabbed the girls arm and pulled her into the back room of the bar. Letting the cloak fall to show his uniform, the light-weighted copper lieutenant badge resting on his left bicep; Ryu smiled at the fair-haired woman.

"I've been great, Ava-chan. It's wonderful to see you, yet again, too. I had to sneak away, like always, from my captain." A soft giggle filled the heating air as skin soon came into contact with skin. Lips crushed again lips as a lightly bared back was pressed to the wall behind her. Ava laughed onto her lover's lips as he gripped her thighs, lifting her feet from her ground; her skirt wadding up at her waist.

"It's like a forbidden love…" Tale one said to her brother as she found out about the star-crossed lovers affair. "The Noble and the peasant bar-mistress; that would make a wonderful story to tell the children!" She only smiled at her joke, patted her brother's back, and went on with her business. He always thanked her for not telling the council of the Nobles. If they had found out… he wouldn't only be without a lover, but with a family too.

* * *

The large room was silent as a woman sat on her knees with a high-held head. A violet and peach-orange kimono covered all skin, along with a headdress that showed of her nobility. She stared at the many aging men that sat in front of her; they were the council of Nobles. They told the shots around here, the rules and laws that all nobles must follow. And it was her time to follow a certain one.

"Shihouin-hime, you have become far after the age of marrying, and yet you are unwedded. Why is that? Are ye afraid of marriage, or is ye not telling the council the truth of something?" Golden-amber eyes narrowed into a thin slit as a low growl escaped her throat.

"Our love life is not of ye's concern. If we have been wedded, wouldn't ye think we would have told ye, and let the Society know of the unavailability of us?" Tale used the royal form of speaking, talking as if talking for all of her relatives in her family. Her brother sat only a few feet back at her side in his royal attire.

The council mutters something to the other and one spoke out. "It is not what the council is meaning, Shihouin-hime. The council is just saying that ye has been unwedded for so long after the needed age, and the council is beginning to think something is wrong, or there is something not being told." Yet another growl was let out, and she stood from her kneeling position on the dark-purple cushion.

"There is nothing that we have to tell of marriage and lies! If ye are only worried about those, then this meeting has been adjourned!" Tale stormed away from the many aging men and out of the royal room, down the hall, and toward her own room of her home. It wasn't a palace, yet it wasn't a house either. It was in-between, just the size for her family, a few extra rooms for guests, a kitchen, bathrooms, the many rooms that were used for meetings and parties. It was the regular life of Shihouin Tale.

Tale muttered under of breath as the maids pulled off the silk and linen fabric for her to dress back into her normal shinigami attire. If the servants had not been fast, the silk and linen would have been nothing but shreds, now; and the headdress would have been nothing but a hump of metal and shreds, either.

After having her hair back up into its high-ponytail, the Second Division's captain moved hastily through the halls reaching the back garden where the gate would open and give access to the Seireitei so Tale may enter. After disappearing into a flash of white light, her brother soon followed.

'_Here we go again…'_

* * *

Drunken laughs were heard in the late night of the Seireitei, and many were just chatters going on in the many bars that lined the small streets. The door, to a certain one, busted open with anger from the one standing in its doorway. All heads quickly turned to face the boy and give him a piece of their mind, but when they found it to be a captain, all quickly went back to their business.

Tale strutted inbetween the many tables and sat on one of the free bar stools; one hand propping her head up with chin-on-palm, and the other reaching for the sliding glass of liquor. Everyone knew, that in this bar that if you mess with a drinking, or already drunk, Shihouin, you don't get out without at least something missing or hurting like hell. It was a rule that was stated and written in blood on day one. Disobey the rule, you're blood will be on that rule too.

"Thanks, Kai," Tale said as she sipped at the liquid as it burned down her throat. The bartender only nodded to her and went back to the rest of his customers. Taking the glass in both hands, Tale swished the amber drink around and around, watching as the dim light reflected off its surface. Her thoughts drifted, and she didn't notice the presence beside her, until her name was spoken.

"Tale-nii-chan…" The captain looked up and to her brother, sighing as he took his own drink. "You know the council is right…" Tale gave a stern stare telling Ryu to shut it, or be hurting like hell like any other soul in the room. He maybe her little brother, but the rule still applied to him.

"I don't feel like talking about it, Ryu. Shouldn't you be worrying more about _your_ love life, rather than mine? I just haven't found the right man, alright? Either they have good looks and is a rich snob only wanting power, or they're not of nobility and I can't marry someone who does not have noble blood!" Her short lecture was in a whisper as she chugged the rest of her drink and stood to leave.

Ryu only sighed at his sister's stubbornness, and left a few coins on the counter to pay for their drinks.

* * *

Tale sat at her desk, signing the few papers needed about the new graduates coming in a few weeks. Classes were beginning to end, and exams were being graded. Her hand only slipped across the paper with pen at hand, signing and stacking them in a pile to be taken to the First Squad the next day.

Hearing a knock at her office's door, she answered with a quick 'Come in', and kept signing. Looking up at a moment of silence, she stared at the formally dressed man before her. "May I help you?" Setting down the pen, Tale leaned back in her chair and entwined her fingers together as they sat on her desk.

A small smirk over took his features, green eyes glinting and dark blonde hair framing his face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Shihouin-hime. My name is Yukon Jun. I am your new fiancé…"

* * *

So... um... What did you think?

Review please!

-Ms. D


	3. Chapter 3: Long Awaited Tears

**I don't own BLEACH. I don't own anything close to that. Although I do own the Shihouin Siblings... and Zenai... Although Zenai's name was helped being made by my VERY good friend Stephy (UraharaSteph) and she owns part of it. I own the other part... Anyways. Enjoy! **_(Yes, that means no summary this time... I'm too lazy.)_

* * *

_Slam._

A few heads looked up as a certain purple haired noble rushed through the halls.

_Slam._

Door after door was slammed open as if it were anything but expensive cherry wood.

_Slam._

Servants rushed after the captain as she furiously hurried through the halls of her home.

_Slam._

The entrance to her father's office was thrown open, and Tale stood in the doorway, huffing and puffing as her golden eyes stared with fury at the man how looked up with barely even a glance at her.

"How could you?!" She screamed at him and stomped forward. Her fists were clenched together at her side, knuckles turning white with everyone passing second. "How dare you arrange a marriage for me?! I am a human being, a can pick my own spouse! I shall not marry the pig of a man even if I must break away from the family to do so! I did not take the role of Head just so I could marry someone who I have no clue is, or the fact that all he wants is my power and money."

Shihouin Ean placed his pen down on the desk, leaned back in his chair, and entwined his fingers to sit them on the cold wood. A pair of glasses sat on the tip of his nose as he stared at his eldest and only daughter over the top of them. Amber met gold as a fest of anger ranged through the both as their eyes met.

"Tale, my darling daughter, I did not set up the marriage, the Council did. If it had been me, do you think I would have picked a "pig" for you so he could rule over my family?" Eyes widened from the news, Tale crossed her arms with a sad look over her face as she bowed her head in a way to apologize.

"I apologize for yelling at you, father. If had known it was them, I wouldn't be here right now." With a sigh, Tale sat down in the leather chair that sat in front of her father's desk, and bowed her head to her chest. Why would the Council choose a husband for her without even consent of her thoughts, and a chance for Tale to get to learn more of him? It was preposterous!

* * *

Tale sat in her formal kimono with her long dark violet hair pulled up into an elegant bun as her spouse-to-be sat only a few feet away with a mischievous smirk placed upon his lips. Ryu sat behind Tale in his own royal attire as he watched the glares that Tale sent the man be unnoticed by Jun. The young sibling sighed and closed his amber eyes, before opening them back up to show a fake happiness.

"It's nice to meet you, Yukon-san. How is it that you were befitted the task to marry my older sister? I would surely like to know the story." Even thought his voice was light and friendly, his eyes showed the truth of his feelings. They showed that he hated the man right off the bat. Just the feeling he gave off made him be disliked by Ryu. Why would the council choose this man to be their new Head of the House?!

"I myself was quite surprised…" Tale only rolled her golden eyes as the man went into a story most likely made up about how he was picked out of the many good men that were on the list. She slumped slightly, and fingered the glass of her tea cup as she blocked at the voice that was already haunting her.

Three days they have known each other. Three weeks, four days, ten hours, twenty-six minutes, and an odd number of seconds were left until the wedding would be held. After the wedding, Tale would take a few days off from her duties as captain and go on a 'honey-moon', as they called it, with Jun. They were to have an heir within two years…

"…and then one morning I was awaken by a servant coming to wake me up with a messenger at the door saying I was to be marrying the Shihouin's House Head within a month."

Tale just gave up on her form of posture right then, and slumped fully forward, an elbow leaning on the table with her chin propped on her palm. Her eyes gave off a lazy look, but still held the anger and hate for the Yukon male.

"Is it me, or are you always this boring?" Tale stifled a yawn behind her hand as shock etched itself across the man's face. "I think it's just me, but then again… I think Ryu thinks so too." Not only was she being rude, but she was also talking as if this man was an old friend (enemy to herself and Ryu) and most definitely wasn't using the correct royal form of conversation.

A chuckled was heard from behind the Shihouin Head Noble, a smirk spreading on Tale's lips, as Ryu shook his head in mock disappointment. "Please forgive my sister, she has not been feeling well the past few days." Ah yes, the prefect lie that everyone will believe…

* * *

"Tally-chan~!" Tale groaned at the sound of her friend's frilly voice and the noise that yelled her much disliked nickname. Turning away from the unseated shinigami that she was talking to, and toward the charging lieutenant, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?!"

'There's a reason for everything, Ava...'

_**Three weeks, one day, six hours, ten minutes, and some odd number of seconds until the wedding.**  
_

* * *

"Ohayo, Jyuu-kun, Shunsui-kun. How are you this lovely morning?" The two male captains looked up from their cup of tea and sake to greet the woman back. But once they saw the tired look on her face, they both knew something was wrong.

"Oh my, Tale-san, you look horrible! What's wrong?" The sickly man stood from the cushion he was sitting on, and guided the woman over to it. She only smiled weakly at him and thanked him with silent words. Shunsui looked at his old friend from over the tip of his hat with an unreadable look.

"My, my, Tally-chan, you don't look so well after all. Please, do tell us what is wrong." The dark violet haired captain only gave the man a weak stare, before grabbing one of the extra cups sitting on the low-raised table and poured herself some lukewarm tea.

"Even though it is currently none of your two's business… I'm getting married in about two and a half weeks. I would invite you, but its family only," as Tale sipped at her tea, Shunsui and Juushiro stood/stared in shock at the woman before them. It seemed just like yesterday that the two boys were playing jokes on the poor noble girl.

"So, no more Shihouin Tale anymore?" She looked up slightly before shaking her head sadly, and finished up her tea. Setting the empty glass down, she stood from the pillow, Shunsui doing the same thing, and turned to the 13th Captain.

"Jyuu-kun?" He looked up suddenly, a look in his eye that she couldn't place. "I'm sorry," she turned to Shunsui, giving him a quick hug, and disappeared with a step of shunpo. The brunette male turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story, old friend."

"I have time."

_**Two weeks, four days, nine hours, forty-eight minutes, and some odd number of seconds until the wedding.**_

* * *

"Shihouin-taichou," Tale looked up from the paperwork to see a very familiar face, and great friend.

"How may I help you, Zenai?" The blonde young man stood from his knelt position on the wooden flooring of his captain's office.

"After the information I've heard of you seen being courted by Yukon Jun…" Tale set down her pen and entwined her fingers together. "You shall always be known as Shihouin-taichou to me no matter what happens."

The Head Noble of her clan blinked a few times, before smiling at her lieutenant and old friend. "I'm glad to hear that, Zenai-kun." Tale stood from her chair and walked over to give the tall young man a hug. He returned it just as much as she.

_**Two weeks, one day, four hours, two minutes, and some odd number of seconds until the wedding.**_

* * *

"Shihouin-taichou!" a voice rang through the early morning of the halls of the 2nd Squad barracks. The young man, also known as the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Squad, ran looking for his much needed captain. The lieutenant, Zenai, was already at the meeting, but their captain was nowhere to be found. "Shihouin-taichou!"

"She's not here kid, so stop your blabberin'." The shinigami turned at the sound of the voice and visibly shrunk back.

"W-where is s-she, Geri-san?"

"She's the reason there is a meeting in the first place, don't you think she'd be the first one there?" Era stood for a moment in shock. Why was she the reason she was the cause of the meeting? Had something happened?

-

Tale stood in the opening of the door that led into the meeting room in the 1st Squad's barracks, her brother behind her. The 11th Captain had actually showed up, which was once in a lifetime thing, and stood with a gruff look on his face. His lieutenant was almost like a son to him, of course he'd come to the meeting if it had to do with the Shihouin's Head.

"Ohayo minna, we would like to think you all for being here to listen to thee." The captains nod to the Noble. She was dressed in the familiar violet and pale peach kimono that she wore to ever meeting with the Gotei Captains or Council of Nobles. Her bronze and golden headdress sat firmly on her head, and Ryu stood behind her in his normal attire.

"Why is it that you have called this meeting, Shihouin Tale-hime?" The dark violet haired noble held her head up firmly as she answered.

"There has become an obstacle for us in our path of duty as a captain and Head Noble. In two weeks to this day, we shall be marrying a Yukon Jun, appointed by the Council of Noble themselves. Within two years we must produce an heir for the Shihouin family, which will cause a problem in the line of duty for us." Two captains kept their heads down, both already knowing of the news, a certain lieutenant doing the same.

"When that time comes, though, we would like to leave our duty in the hands of our lieutenant until time has passed and we are able to perform our duties once again. We are asking your permission for this to come into play, Head Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai."

There was a long silence. The many captains that had not known of Tale's actual aristocracy were amazed that she was in charge of a royal clan and was to be marrying soon. Some of them only knew her as the jokester of the academy, and now she was to be having an arranged marriage and soon having a child! How did this woman do it? Hushed whispers rang out through the pale wooded room as they discussed the situation themselves.

"Silence!" The bang of wood smashing into wood rang through the Seireitei as Yamamoto quieted the captains. His wrinkling face straightened a bit as he opened his eyes. "I give permission to Shihouin Tale to take leave when time comes of pregnancy. Although, after two months, and no more than that, shall she have to return as a captain with all full duties. If that is all, this meeting has been adjourned." With another swift slam of his cane, the captain turned to leave go back to his business.

The other captains stood standing, waiting for something to happen. The thing that made them all jump, though, was a sigh that left the 11th Squad's lieutenant. "Come, nii-chan, we must get back to give the news." She nodded, not an emotion on her face, and left.

**_Two weeks, thirteen hours, five minutes, and some odd number of seconds until the wedding._**

* * *

Tale stood in front of her office's wide window that allowed her to look over her squad's land. The trees swayed in the late summer breeze, and the cherry blossom trees began to lose more and more of their flowers every day.

Her arms were crossed over her chest. A maroon red silky robe was tied to her body as she gazed at the moonless night sky.

She heard the shuffling of faint steps, but did not turn when the sliding sound of her door echoed, she only waited for the person to speak after they entered and blocked all sights and sounds from the outside world.

"Tale-chan," The captain finally looked up and over at the handsome face that she remembered of every since she could remember. The first days at the academy… the streets of the Rukongai… in her home when introducing him to her family… it was all she loved about her past.

"I'm so sorry."

Shihouin Tale was a strong woman. She could take just about any type of torture you gave her, not a sound would leave her. Her golden eyes would always be filled with hope, and no tears would ever leave in at the saddest of all times. This woman was the strongest that many knew of and would ever meet. Only a hand full of people has ever seen her golden eyes fill with tears, and that was only around two or three people in all.

At this moment, the 2nd Squad's captain was in the arms of a man she knew oh to well, just about more than he knew himself, and she was crying. She was crying for what she hadn't done. She was crying for all the things she wanted to do but wasn't able to. She was crying for the love she would never experience with the man she was holding right now.

"I'm so sorry…"

_**One week, one hour, one minute, and close to one second until the wedding.**_

* * *

So... What did you think?? (I apologize if the font got somehow screwed up. Blame FF)

RnR!

-Bri


	4. Chapter 4: Five Frights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Bleach Franchise. Only the Shihouin Siblings and Avaya and Asa... and Era and Geri and Zenai. And whoever else that you aren't familair with.**

Hello! I've been working for FIVE hours on this thing.. you better review. Why name is _Five Frights_? Because if you count it like I did, there are five things that bring fright to the characters... Please we have Five more days til the wedding, so I'm being coolish here and naming them with the numbers of the days till teh wedding. Be ready for more chatpers to come soon... REAL soon.

_WARNING: Bits of fluff, sap, and tears in this... maybe bits of Sue-ish too... _

_**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK~!**_

* * *

_**Five Days**_

It was a peaceful morning. Only silence filled the air, but not for a certain captain. Coughs racked at his lungs. His lieutenant had gone to get the 4th Squad's captain, but it seemed like forever since he had left. A coppery tasting liquid hit his tongue, and his hand subconsciously went to cover his mouth.

He couldn't hear anything over the rough sound of his lungs trying to get rid of the nasty blood and get oxygen into them. He couldn't even hear when his old friend came in with just the right herbs to hopefully get him better soon. They knew there was no cure, but they kept trying, just for the sake of him.

"Easy, Juushiro, here, drink this," a cup was brought to his lips, and he grabbed at it, chugging what he could down. He coughed more, the taste was horrible, but he knew it would help. After the racks of coughing began to disappear into dry heaves, Juushiro took a few deep breaths, and looked up at the doctor.

"Thank you, old friend, I'm in your debt," his hazel-brown eyes fluttered close as he lay back down. Exhaustion had taken over his body the moment he began to cough. A cold wet rag was placed above his brows, and a soft hand brushed back a few pieces of his ash-white hair.

"Do not worry, Juushiro, just rest. You need it," the hand was pulled back, and the dark haired woman stood from beside his futon. She waved away the other squad members, and his lieutenant, telling them not to bother him. She left only moments later, giving orders to the young lieutenant of the 13th squad, and back to her office to finish paperwork.

What a wonderful way to start of a lovely morning like this one, don't you say?

* * *

The only thing seen from under a large black blanket was a head full of tangled dark violet hair. The head tossed and turned, trying to find a position where the sun wouldn't be in his amber colored eyes. His find was still fuzzy, but he already knew this day was important. But why was it important?

"Shit!" the Shihouin sibling quickly jumped from his bed and ran to pull on his uniform.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" he mumbled over and over again as he began looking through his drawers for the small box that he had gotten for this certain occasion. "Where is it?!" it was already mid-afternoon, and he knew that a certain blonde would be angry at him, but once seeing his present, he knew that look would be slapped right off.

"It's her birthday, and you're late! Aren't you the prefect lover, ne, Ryu?" he grumbled to himself, before sighing with relief at finding the small square box that had his present in. "Okay, come down, you can do this."

"You can do what? Whose birthday is it?" Ryu quickly turned in surprise at hearing his captain's voice. He was tall, full of muscle, and had a large sake bottle at hand. His black hair lay in strands as they covered his dark eyes.

"Taichou! I'm sorry if I awoke you, please forgive me-"

"You didn't answer my question, boy. So, ya gonna answer 'em?"

Ryu gulped down the knot in his throat and hung his head. "Today is a special someone's birthday, and I'm late meeting her. I have to hurry, or I'll lose her. I've already been late for many things, but this is my last chance."

The large captain stood in his lieutenant's doorway, one hand under his chin as he thought.

"Well, Ryu, it seems ya gotta haul ass if ya want the girl. Go ahead; I'll fill in for ya. Just don't make this a habit."

The noble grinned and disappeared out the door, and through the hidden gate that let him into the Rukongai.

After finding the right building, the same bar he had been to not but a few weeks ago, and stepped inside and was met by a hard slap.

"You're late!" was yelled in his face. He sighed and rubbed at the reddening skin before bringing the blonde into a deep embrace.

"I'm sorry, Ava-chan. I got caught up last night with paperwork and woke up not but half an hour ago. I had to get away from my captain. I am truly sorry," the tense bar mistress relaxed at hearing her lover's soft words, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It is alright, Ryu-kun. I'll forgive you this last time, but next you may not be so lucky," he nodded into the crook of her neck, and placed small kisses on it.

The bar had been closed for the day, since Avaya's father had to go on a small trip to get more business, and he could not leave his defenseless daughter in a bar full of drunken perverts. That meant leaving the day for the two, alone without any interruptions.

"Is this my present? An embrace?" Ava said with a bit of playfulness in her voice. Ryu smiled against her neck, and brought out the small wooden box.

"I was going to wait a bit longer, but it seems the thought of you being with me for eternity just wouldn't go away," Ryu handed it to her, and listened to the small squeal it gave when being opened. A gasp soon followed, and her arms desperately clung to everything she could grab.

"Oh please don't be telling me that you really want to court me," she whispered. The noble could already feel the wetness of her eyes fall onto his uniform.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Please accept it, it belonged to my mother before she died," he said back in a hushed voice, just enjoying the moment.

"Then you wouldn't mind the fact that I'm going to birth your child…"

Ryu's eyes suddenly widened with surprised and he pushed Ava back to an arm's length apart.

"W-what? What did you say, Ava?" she smiled back at him, and placed his left hand on her lower abdomen.

"I've missed my last three cycles," she said, her teal eyes sparkling when a sudden glow went over Ryu's face.

"Oh, Ava, that's the best thing anyone could ever tell me," he picked her up by her waist and spun her around, a soft laugh coming from her throat before she was sat on the counter and lips connected.

* * *

A tan body slipped between the steam of the bathhouse, and into the mineral soothing waters. Her hair was pulled up atop her head, and golden eyes were closed together as she sighed out a bit of relief. Maybe the waters could wash away all her worries. Maybe she could just stay there forever and never come out so she would be safe from the world that was trying to make her life a living Hell.

What had she ever done to deserve such a fate in this second chance at life? She could never remember a single thing that happened in her pervious life, and she was beginning to wonder what had happened. Maybe she had killed someone… or stolen from someone… What had possibly happened?

"Tally-chan?" Tale opened her eyes at the sound of her best friend's voice, and smiled at the fully clothed lieutenant.

"Hello there, Asa, what can I do for you?" her grin soon faded when she noticed the look in her friend's eyes. If couldn't mean anything good. The girl was in the 4th squad… that meant she knew about the many patients that came in and out. This meant…

"No…" her golden eyes widened and she jumped from the water and into the changing rooms where her clothing was. She had her uniform on, and was pulling on the wrinkled haori as she ran from the bathhouse. It was particularly close to her new destination, but it still felt like forever until she got there.

Tale was able to sneak past the lieutenant and other lower seats before coming to the familiar wooden bridge tha led to the small home in the middle of a small lake in the 13th Squad's borders. She quickly made her way across the boards, also being as quiet as she could, before sliding open the wooden door softly and stepping in.

It smelt much like herbs that were used for the medicine that the poor, sickly captain had to take. Tale pushed down the small latch that locked the door, and she stepped softly through the house. She passed the small kitchen and den, then coming to the door that led into the bedroom and connecting washroom.

She slithered the door open, and slipped in without a sound, also not waking the resting man. Tale knelt down and took the drying rag from his forehead before rinsing it with more cool water and placed it back. The noble sat there, her hands folded in her lap, and her golden-yellow eyes moved across his face's features.

"It's not polite to stare, Tale-chan," she jumped slightly at the sound of his rough, dry voice when a hazel eye opened lazily, and Juushiro smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry if I awoke you, Jyuu. Please, keep resting; I'm just here to look after you."

"Did someone tell you, or are you here on your own concern?" The weak man sat up, showing only a small wince, and he propped his back against the near wall.

"I'm here on my own accord, and you should be resting! Asa came to me in the middle of one of my bathes, and I came as quick as I could. Do not make me get Retsu in here and make her get you to rest more," she said as she leaned forward on her knees to catching the falling rag. "You will need it soon, I know you-" the violet haired noble was suddenly cut off when a cool grip went to her wrist.

She stared at the slightly pale hand, before looking up at the arm, then shoulder, than neck, than head that it was connected to. Juushiro leaned in, getting closer to the flushed noble and smiled at her faintly.

"My, aren't you talkative today? It seems I'll have to do something about it…" before the man could lean in any farther, lips connected with his own, and he was pushed back to the wall again. Well muscled legs straddled his own hips, and he wrapped an arm around Tale's waist.

The noble cared not for the coppery taste that was still on his lips, or the fact that he should be sleeping, instead of kissing her. She only cared that he had lived another day, and she was able to hold him once again.

"Please don't scare me like that, again…" she spoke when she pulled away, and rested her head under his chin. He nodded and brought his free hand up to stroke her dark violet hair. Time seemed to have just faded between the two, and all that mattered was the moment they spent together.

"Tale…?" the noble looked up with half lidded eyes and gave him a nod, telling Juushiro to continue.

"Do you love me…?"

Tale suddenly shot up and stared at him in disbelief.

"How could you ask such a thing?! Of course I love you; I love you more than anything else. You are the reason why I haven't killed myself for having to marry that pig of a man!" her voice was rushed, as if she was trying to prove that she truly did love him. Like she didn't want to lose him; he was stating the fact that he didn't love you anymore, was he?

"But, how can you love me? I'm a sick man that could die any day, now. Why do you love me, when I know you fear that I'll be gone at any second?" she didn't answer. Tale sucked in her bottom lip and began to chew on it. Her head was bowed and the dark violet strands of hair fell to cover her eyes.

"Tale?" her head lifted a bit, and Juushiro could just barely see the glistening of tears. "Oh Tale, please do not cry. I'm sorry if I brought it up. Please, do stop, it will be alright…" He placed her head in his hands, and began wiping away the tears.

If Tale was crying, then that couldn't mean anything good. She never cried, unless you brought up the topic of death. Her mother had died trying to give birth to Ryu and Her's little sibling, but both died. They lost their mother and baby brother or sister all in the same night. And then there was only a few nights ago where she just felt so sad that she was going to lose him because of the arranged marriage, that she cried then.

Juushiro had only seen the noble cry a hand full of times, but those times were decades apart. This time they were barley even a few days. Again, that couldn't mean anything good.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she pushed her body up to meet his lips. Juushiro let Tale do as she pleased, and placed his own arms around her waist, holding her small body to his own.

"Please, Jyuu just let me enjoy the moment," she whispered against his lips, and leaned forward again.

Time passed by as the couple stayed in each other's arms, trying to fade from the world. Surprisingly they weren't bothered either.

Day turned to night, and Tale had to make her leave, sadly, and she began to descend back to her office to finish the paperwork that still sat there. Although, before she stepped from the door, a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. Warm lips met her own, and she smiled, her hands fisting balls into the front of Juushiro's robe, and didn't let go.

It wasn't until both pulled back for air that she finally let go.

"Good night, Juushiro. Please, you need to rest," he nodded and gently kissed Tale's forehead.

"Good night, Tale-chan. Have sweet dreams."

That was their final goodbye, other than the soft kiss left on her lover's lips, and she disappeared into the night.

Juushiro only sighed as he leaned against the inner wall of his small home, and he began to walk back to his bed. I have to figure out some way to show her I truly do love her, he thought to himself before lying down and drifting off into another night of peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**

**Thank you _ShioriHououEmaku _****for being my ONLY reviwer, and those out there who have faved/alerted/etc. this too.**

**-Ms.D**


	5. Chapter 5: Four Flowers

I'm gonna warn you all now. It's cliche. Very cliche. So cliche, that I have no idea why in the hell I wrote it.. Anyways. I would like to think My friend Sammy (Ina Sama) for reviewing, and also my lovely friend, ShioriHououEmaku. thank you so much!

_**WARNING: **_Fluff and lots of Cliche things.. you have been warned...

Why 'Four Flowers'? -grins- You'll find out soon enough...

Anyways.. I do own dirty white shirts... but no Bleach. -cracks up- I'm so funny...

* * *

_**Four Days**_

It was a new day. The sun was shining happily with not a cloud in the sky. It was perfect for everyone. Everyone but a certain noble who just wished to lay in bed forever and never leave its safe confinements. Only four more horrible days would pass before she was handed off to a pig of a man. Oh wonderful, she thought with a groan and slipped from the soft sheets of her futon.

Tale stood, cracking the small creaks in her back, and let the sun wash over her naked body. She had somehow lost her robe in the night, most likely from being over heated. It was the summer, and the nights could get quite hot.

She turned to grab her uniform, and was surprised at what she found. A small blue cluster of flowers rested on her personal desk, along with a small folded white note. She picked her silk robe and wrapped it around her slim body, before walking over and picking up the bloom. It smelled sweet, like freshly baked taffy, only sweeter.

The noble picked up the note from the desk and unfolded it letting her eyes rest on the words.

_As the name of this blossom is, Forget-Me-Not.  
With Love,  
J_

She smiled at it, and placed the note back down. Tale brought the flower back up to her nose and took one more whiff. She decided to place it in her hair, letting the bud rest behind her ear. Her hair was already pulled up into a tight ponytail by a leather strap, and was still quite alright, instead of the usual bed-head she had every morning.

Once finally in her uniform and ready for the day, yet not the one to come in only half a week, Tale stepped from her quarters and watched as her subordinates bustled around getting everything tip top and in shape. After standing for a few moments, one of the lower seats finally noticed her and greeted her formally.

"Good morning, Shihouin-taichou!" the others stopped what they were doing and said the same, followed by a low bow. She only chuckled to herself and waved a hand, telling them to go back to work. After the hallway began to clear up from the many shinigami, only she and one other were left.

"How are you on this fine morning, taichou?" Tale turned and smiled at her old friend.

"I'm quite fine, Zenai-kun. How was your night?" He nodded back to her, but did not grin or smile. She'd never seen him show any type of happy expression, it was always serious. The two soul reapers walked side by side toward the main office of the 2nd Squad's barracks, and began to get ready for the hours of paperwork that lay before them.

When the two entered the office, seeing that they didn't have as much paperwork as they thought, Tale noticed yet another blossom was placed with a note. What was going on? What was with the sudden showering of flowers?

Tale picked up the light pink flower and took a small whiff. It was a soft and gentle, not as sweet as the blue flower in her hair, but still beautiful in its own little way. Tale picked up the small folded note and reads its contents.

_Even though it is beautiful for such a small size, it still cannot compare to you, my Sweet Pea.  
With love,  
J_

She smiled once again, placing the small pink flower beside the blue one, and hid the note within the folds of her shihakushou. Tale sat in the wooden chair that was behind her desk, and grabbed one of the many pens that was in a small drawer. Taking the first paper off the large stack, she sighed and began to sign.

* * *

Avaya awoke the next day to find an empty bed. The spot was beginning to lose its warmth, meaning Ryu has left some time ago. Although it was the snow-white flower that caught her eye. She slowly sat up and lifted the bloom off the pillow. Her pale-yellow gown clung to her curves as the early morning sun bellowed through her window.

"Avaya, darling, are you awake?" the bar mistress quickly hid the flower and small note with it under her sheets and stood from the bed. After unlocking the bedroom door, she smiled at her father and nodded.

"Good morning father, how was your trip?"

"It went splendidly! I'm sorry I had to miss your birthday, but how about we make it up today?" Ava smiled at the middle-aged man, but shook her head.

"No thank you papa, I'm not feeling so well today," it was a lie. She truly wasn't feeling good today. The little one was moving around a bit more than usual, and it was upsetting her stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, my darling. We'll delay the celebration for now, and wait until you feel better to go. I'm sorry for awaking you, please do rest," she nodded to him and was given a kiss on the forehead. It was his good luck charm: a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him weakly, before closing the door and slipping back into bed.

After Avaya was in bed, she pulled the white flower (maybe a carnation?) back out and note. She smiled at the smell, and placed it on her bedside table.

The fair haired girl opened the small piece of paper and traced the lettering with a thin finger.

_How words cannot describe how beautiful you are in the morning sleeping in my arms.  
So peaceful you are that this flower cannot compete with the beauty that you hold.  
I do not deserve your love, but you still give me your heart.  
I am honored to call you my lover, my future wife, and the holder of my child.  
With all my heart and soul,  
Shihouin Ryu_

The young woman couldn't help but swoon at Ryu's words, and hold the note close to her heart. He always had such a way with words. Why he would pick a girl like her to court, she would ever understand…

* * *

Tale continued to read and sign papers as the day passed by. Her haori had seemed to come off sometimes around noon when a lower seat brought in lunch for both her lieutenant and herself. The mid-afternoon sun blared down on the late summer day, and Tale finally looked up from the paperwork, only a fourth of it was left, to see her lieutenant passed out and taking a nap.

She silently laughed and bowed her head, shaking it in mock disappointment. The noble went back to the few papers in front of her and continued on.

Sometime after the sun finally reached the horizon, Zenai awoke to find his stack of papers gone, and an empty office. He sighed in defeat, and stood. The night sky was coming closer and closer as he made his way to his barracks, and was suddenly caught by a hand. The soft skin gripped his wrist, and out of surprise, he was pulled around a corner.

"Era?" Zenai asked in confusion as the short third seat placed his hands on his own hips, and gave the lieutenant a deathly look.

"What's going on with Shihouin-taichou, Zenai? She's not acting like herself. I've become worried," the stern look turned into one of confusion, and the lieutenant chuckled, ruffling up Era's hair.

"Don't worry 'bout it kid, when the time comes, she'll tell ya," Zenai stepped away from the wall he had his back pressed against, and walked back down the hall to his barrack. The short dark haired shinigami only sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. After taking a few minutes to listen to the silence of the twilight, he twirled to return to his own room for the night.

* * *

Tale sat in the middle of her futon, with the usual silky maroon robe wrapped around her body. Her long dark violet hair was pulled down, and a thick brush ran through getting out every little tangle. Her dark gold eyes were closed as she inhaled and exhaled in peace, watching the sun sink lower from behind her eyelids. Her head bent forward, her chin resting on her chest, and her hair hid her face.

Times like this, she just wished to sink into a dark hole and hide there.

Her hands gripped themselves in her lap, and she looked up at the soft flutter of wings. She stared at the black and purple Hell Butterfly that flew only a few inches from her face. She slowly put out her finger and it landed, giving the needed information.

Tale's lips twitched at the corners as they made a smile at the familiar voice. Once the dark moth was finished giving its message, Tale gave the insect a small nod, before flashing away, in robe and all.

She twisted around corner after corner, getting closer to her destination. The air around her was chilling, but she ignored it, and raced past the few remaining shinigami that roamed the streets. Those few left, only seeing a flash of maroon and dark violet.

Tale soon came to a familiar gate, jumped the fence, and raced to the back of the barracks. There would be the small wooden bridge that led to a small home, made specifically for the sickly captain, in the middle of a small pond. The noble soon flashed in front of the bridge to see a few ripples in the mirror-like water. She smiled at the peace that surrounded her, and quickly stepped across the light colored wood.

The sliding door came quickly, and she slid it open, stepping in and closing it behind herself. Tale also pushing down the small latch that locked out any nosy people.

"Juushiro?" she called out, but was answered by silence. Tale knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and stepped through the small home, and into the even smaller bedroom. No one was in the home, except for herself.

Although, there was a surprise waiting for her that sat nestled into the covers of the low futon.

Tale smiled as she saw the red petals glow in the early moonlight, and she kneeled to pick it up. Beside the fully bloomed flower was another folded night, this one was quite bigger though.

She picked the flower up first, examining the way the petals flew over one another, and how they stayed so close together, and yet gave off a wonderful smell. The other two small ones had wilted over the day in the heat, but this one seemed to stay just perfect, and was much larger than the other two ones.

Tale placed the flower back done on the sheet, before picking up the note. It was folded three times, meaning it was supposed to be originally in an envelope, but never got there. Slowly, the noble unfolded the creases, not noticing that something fell out, and began to read the lettering.

_I'm sorry I could not be here tonight to see you off to sleep, but I have been put to a mission that will take a few days. I am quite sorry to say that you will not see me in a few days time. _

_Each flower that I have sent you today has had a special meaning, as the first: Forget-Me-Not. The second, the Sweet Pea means departure, being prefect for this situation. The last, the red lone flower that you found along with this note, is a Camellia. The crimson shows the flame that you put in my heart every time I see you. _

_I do apologize if you think I'm being a cliché lover, but I do mean every word. _

_Infolded in this note was a small key. Take that key and use it to unlock the small wooden box that rests in the bottom drawer of the cupboard just right of my bed. In that will be another small box and another note. I would like your answer once I return…_

_With Love,  
J_

Tale quickly dropped the note and searched the sheets for the fallen piece of metal. Her hand touched something cold and smooth, and gripped at it bringing the object up. The shiny copper shined in the moonlight, as she quickly turned to the cabinet and opened it up pulling out the fist sized box. She pushed the key in, finding that it felt perfectly, and turned it sideways.

After it did so, she pulled out the piece of paper, along with the small box out, and read the note.

Golden eyes widened as she dropped the piece of paper and slowly opened the box. Her breath caught and she couldn't help but squeal in happiness.

That night, Tale slept soundly in her lover's bed… a small gold ring resting on her left hand…

* * *

I told you it was cliche! anyways... Going to bed now... Night~

-Bri


	6. Chapter 6: Three Tails

_**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**_

(X 3) I've been so busy with summer things and getting ready for high school that I got sidetracked. I also have camp next week so the next chapter will be after that.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE send me some reviews! You don't even have to send me a review, just send me a message! That's IT!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but dirty white shirts… just no Bleach. (Sniff)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Three Days**_

Tale awoke the next morning to find her lover's bed empty for other than herself. The sun was barely peeking through the horizon's clouds, but she knew she'd have to get up and make it back to her squad before the others awoke. She sat up, the sheet falling to show her maroon red robe that covered her body. They looked like blood compared to the snow-white sheets under her. There was something bothering her but she couldn't but a finger on what.

She lifted a hand to brush it through her loose hair when something cold and metal like touched her hairline. She brought her hand down staring at her fingers, when she saw a faint glint from the corner of her eye. The golden orbs widened before softening and a small smile graced her lips. There was the small triangular diamond resting between the white-gold metal. How Juushiro had afforded it was beyond her reasoning, but she let what be, be. Her main question was how did he know her ring-size?!

The noble sighed and stood from the futon, straightening out her robe. The red fabric smoothed out under her hands and took its regular placing over her curves. Tale grabbed the small strap of fabric from beside the bed and placed it in her hair to keep the dark violet treads from her eyes. After doing so, the girl made sure to rub the sleep from her golden-amber eyes and walked to the front of the small home.

A low mist hung over the pond surrounding her and the moisture stuck to the silk of her robe forcing it to stick to her body more. Tale wrapped her arms around her body and disappeared from the front door, making sure to close it soundlessly, with a few strides of shunpo. She disappeared over the tall ten foot fence and into the empty streets of the Seireitei. Within only minutes she was in her room and dressing her the day. Today she would meet with Jun, the man she would marry within only three days time, and the Council of Nobles, also. Although she had her own personal meeting with someone she knew very well…

* * *

Ryu raced through the streets quickly, looking for his sister but coming upon an unsuccessful quest. No one had seen her and they both had an important meeting to go to within only an hour! It took that long, and longer, to get to their home and get ready. Where was the bloody woman?!

"Kyouraku-taichou!" the lieutenant called out to the laid back man who sat on his office's roof. Shunsui tilted his hat to look at the boy, but only chuckled and continued resting. Ryu took a few seconds to catch his breath before straightening his back. "Have you seen my sister? I can't find her anywhere and she's late for-"

"For some important meeting with some important some bodies, I'm guessing?" Ryu closed his gaping mouth; nodding to the man in saying he was correct. "She told me she would be late and not to fret. Tale also told me that she had a surprise for you, but I won't tell you what." The youngest of the Shihouin siblings growled in frustration before bowing to his higher up and disappearing. Oh what did his sister do this time?

* * *

Tale sat before Yukon Jun and the Council of the Nobles. Ryu would give slight glances from the corner of his liquid-gold eyes before turning them, quickly, back to the front and to the wall behind the group. Tale's hands were folded into her kimono sleeves, which was unusual since she always had them in her lap. Ryu only shook his head mentally to leave the thought for another time, and turned back to the current conversation.

"…and also, you must not be late, or there shall be severe consequences!" Tale only nodded at the shouted command. Lately she had made it a habit of being late to meetings like these. Ryu was going to find out why, too, but he would wait until they were out of the confines of their home to do so. Both of the Shihouin siblings' parents sat out to the side, watching the meeting that went on, nodding in agreement to some things, but not saying a word.

Jun sat to the side of the Council, yet still in front of them, with a large smug smirk that only Tale and Ryu could see. Tale may have not had any emotion on her face, but her golden eyes held the hatred of a thousand suns, moons, and all the stars in the sky of all three worlds. The rest of the meeting flew by, a few more details about the ceremony and honey-moon. Soon enough, the two nobles were dismissed and leaving the room.

As soon as the duo had turned a few corners, Ryu was stopped by a hand, and the familiar silky fabric of Tale's peach-colored kimono covered his face. He quickly, but carefully, pulled it away and gave his older sister a hard glare. The dark-violet haired captain only grinned smugly at him before folding her arms and leaning on her hip. Ryu rolled his eyes but sighed in defeat and nodded. This was usual, she would run away with her Shihakushou already under her kimono, and do whatever she wanted. Ryu would return to fabric to the maids who would gush and scowled the girl, but not dare say a thing to her face.

Just the thought made him laugh a bit.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep a watch out." Tale grinned and hugged her brother quickly before disappearing from the hall and to who knows where. Ryu sighed and began to fold up the material carefully; not wanting to damage it or the maids would have its hide. As he did so, a soft _plop_ was heard, which made Ryu looked down. Resting on the ground was a folded not, the familiar handwriting of his sister pecking out the side.

Ryu bent down, picking up the note and reading through the few sentences it held. After reading it the first time, the noble had to read a second, a third, and soon a fourth time to fully take in its contents. Ryu growled with frustration and quickly ripped up the parchment, letting it blow away from a nearby window. He handed the folded kimono to a nearby maid and disappeared to find his sister.

* * *

Tale sat with her eyes closed, long violet hair blowing in the small breeze as she took deep breaths. Her legs were crossed together, her hands resting on her knees, and the bare blade sword before her resting nestled in the short soft grass. Her brow was bent in concentration as she tried going from this one to another she knew quite well. But all she felt was the warm glare of the sun beat down on her from inside of the shade of the trees that surrounded her.

"_What is it, kit?"_ Tale's eyes snapped open at the warm, gruff voice before feeling a soft touch of fear on her arm. She turned her head to see the barely transparent image of a snow-white tiger rubbing against her side. Small gray freckles coated the fur here and there, but most of the color was bland white, the three tails swishing back and forth. Although she never got why _Shiroitora_'s eyes were as red as the actual color of blood; it sometimes even frightened her.

"I have something to ask you," the large feline nodded before making his way to sit in front of his handler.

"You may speak, child."

Tale sighed, scratching at her head as she thought of how to word her own words. So many thoughts, only a few words that could actually make an understandable sentence. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"No, I do not think it is wise to show the ring, although I would keep it on my person at all times. No, I do believe it was wise to tell you brother. Yes, you shall see him soon. And I'm glad to see you again," the spirit said, tilting his head with a smile at the end. Tale sighed but let a grin overcome her face.

"I really hate it when you do that but…" Tale bowed her head in a 'thank you' and Tora did the same. The white tiger disappeared in a small fade of light and soon Tale was left all by herself yet again. She sat there for so long it seemed time never went by for even a second, but soon the showing of the end of the day came. Zenai was probably at the barracks trying to put up with the duties as captain while she was reminiscing in her unnecessary pain.

The captain shook her head from the thoughts of stress, pain, and deception, before standing and grabbing her zanpukuto. It was then that she slid it into her sheath carefully and grabbed her haori that was hanging from a branch not far from her resting place. Once having it down, Tale pulled it over her shoulders and tied her hair back. Her figure disappeared within seconds.

* * *

Zenai sighed deeply as he plopped down into his chair and leant back, relaxing his tense muscles. A long day it had been without his captain. He was beginning to understand why captains were so tense and strict now; it was to get things done and get them done right. His dark haired head lolled to the side as he heard a door open to see a familiar smirking woman. He groaned turning his head the other way and squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

"Must you be so, 'I told you so', right now, taichou?" Tale only laughed silently before walking over to her clean desk and going through her drawers. After a few minutes of searching she pulled out a small glass bottle and shook it. A small _ting ting_ followed and she tossed the bottle.

"That'll help the pain, headache, and bruising that will come tomorrow."

Zenai's eyes widened with fear. "B-bruising?"

Tale only laughed again and pointed to the many broken wooden swords that lay beside the office door. "I'm taking it you did practice fencing?" The lieutenant groaned again, just letting her be her know-it-all self.

_Damn she's smart…_ he thought and took two of the small white pills from the bottle before throwing it back. He sat up suddenly, pain coursing through his right shoulder. Tale only laughed and placed the bottle back in her drawer.

"Just get lots of rest tonight, Zen-kun. You can sleep late tomorrow, I owe you." He nodded, just leaning back in his chair not moving. Soon slow breathing followed and Tale watched quietly. A thin blanket was produced, along with a pillow, as she set them on her lieutenant and left the room to get back to her own.

Tale untied the front bow of her hakama, and soon the fastening in the back came undone. The knots in her obi followed after and she unwrapped the binding. The hakama fell from her long slender legs letting the cool night air hit her bare legs. The kosode obi and shitagi obi were after, making the top fall open and to rest just below her knees. The only thing left that covered her tan body were the few layer of breast bindings, but she left those alone, not wanting to waste time in the morning with having to put them back on.

The silk red robe hung on a hanger just inside her washroom, and she tugged at it, pulling it over her shoulders like she would with her haori. (It was hanging on a knob on the wall beside her sliding door.) Tale let her hair fall, it nestling against her shoulder blades and reaching just to the small of her back. A thin comb went through the tresses before she left it alone, letting it do as it pleased (which usually meant it would just tangle up anyways).

The captain slid in between the few sheets that covered her futon and rolled onto her stomach to sleep in a much more comfortable position than on her back or side. Her dark violet hair covered the pillow as she shut her tired golden eyes and let her body rest. Something moved beside her… the covers were lifted… a warm limb wrapped around her… the familiar scent of sugar and green tea… the soft butterfly-feather like feeling across skin… the beautiful deep voice…

"Good night, Tale-chan."

She couldn't keep her mind awake after that.

* * *

**PS: REVIEW PLEASE~~**


	7. Author's Note

To Whom Still Reads This Story:

I'm going to start over.

I was reading it over, trying to figure out what to write next (I've been doing this for a few months now) and I've hit a huge road block. I paced the storyline too fast, and it's making it harder for me to actually make a story. So, I decided to start from scratch. Tale will still be in there, along with the whole Jun-Her-Fiancé thing. I just feel that this story has a lot of potential, and my writing has gotten a whole lot better since I first wrote this story over a year ago.

I hope you all are looking forward to reading the new story.

It shall most likely be called "When Fairytales Dream", but I don't know yet. I might leave that off for another story. But, anyways. I'll probably get the new story up within the next week. I'm no longer sick and I have the whole summer ahead of me. -insert smilie face here-

Sincerely,

Ms. Dragon.


End file.
